When She Smiles
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Summary: Yami adopted Kayla, thanks to Ryou. Full story under NaiveGoth's account with Role Playing This is a collection of oneshots based on that story, showing how Kayla changed his, and everyone else's, life.
1. Oops

As usual, I don't own YGO, but I do own Kayla. And other things. But let's just pretend I own YGO, ok? It makes me feel important and such.

* * *

-----------------

Summary: Yami adopted Kayla, thanks to Ryou. (Full story under NaiveGoth's account with Role Playing) This is a collection of one-shots based on that story, showing how Kayla changed his, and everyone else's, life.

----------------

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" a voice cried, as a small crash sounded through the GameShop. Kayla looked guilty as Yami stepped into the room with a stern look.

"It was an accident!" she protested, before he said a word. A box had fallen to the floor, the table it had previously sat atop of lay on it's side next to said box. Everything in the box had relocated to the floor. With an exasperated sigh, former pharaoh shook his head and started to pick everything up. As he put the table back where it should have been, Kayla sheepishly started putting things back into the box. "I didn't mean it..." she mumbled.

He didn't answer, rolling his eyes. Once the box had been placed into its rightful place he turned to the girl. With a nervous smile, she stared back. He gave her a stern look for all of ten seconds before he smiled back.

"Crap. I can't stay mad at you," he commented, before picking up his adopted daughter. "I love you too much, you brat." Her smile looked relieved as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Does this mean I can have ice cream for lunch?" she asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, hun."

* * *

Yeah. O.o Not exactly sure... Uhm, review? 


	2. A Cup Of Rain

Kayla stared wistfully out the slightly foggy window, her big green eyes watching a puddle. She wanted to go and play. But Ryou and Yami had said she had to wait for the rain to stop. She sighed, pouting mentally. She and Ryou had spent a few hours playing board games, and she beat Yami twice at Mario Kart. But now she wanted to go and jump in puddles. But Ryou said no, she'd catch a cold. She turned from the window for the third time.

"Ry-Chan, can't I go out and play?" she begged. Ryou smiled. He wasn't going to give in.

"I'm sorry Kayla. But you're not going hon." She stamped her foot slightly, and with a grumble, moved to the couch. She settled beside Yami, and grabbed a controller. Starting a new round, she began to race the King of Games. Then she stopped.

"Ry-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"Where do puddles go after it rains?" Ryou blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"Well..." He paused, frowning. "They evaporate."

"Evap...Er... Ate?" she repeated.

"Yes. Evaporate. They go back into the sky."

"How do you know?"

"I know because...Well, because..."

Yami chuckled. "Yes Ry-Chan. Enlighten us with your knowledge."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm stupid?" Kayla giggled, making Ryou smile again.

"Well, I hve an idea. Why don't we get a cup of rain? Then we can see what happens to the rain when it stops falling." Kayla clapped her hands in excitement.

"That's a great idea Ry-Chan!" she cried, as she jumped up and ran off. She returned with a small cup, her favorite blue crayon cup. Ryou took it from her, and opened the front door. Holding out the cup, he stood in the rain, getting soaked. Kayla and Yami watched from the doorway as the cup filled.

"Now, let's put it here," he said, coming inside and placing it on the window sill. Then he went to dry off. When he came back into the living room, Kayla was sitting in front of the window, watching her cup.

Kayla sat motionless, watching the cup. She sat that way for hours, until her eyes began to close. Ryou gathered her up then, and carried her to bed. "Good night," he murmured. She twitched.

"My cup..." she whined, almost incoherent.Ryou smiled softly, as Yami tucked her in.

"Don't worry Kayla. It's full of rain right now, so when you wake up, well see if it still is, ok?" She mumbled again. He laughed. "Of course. Good night."

"Night..." She said, as she drifted into sleep.

Yami and Ryou both smiled as they closed the door halfway. As they went off to bed themselves, Ryou glanced at the window.

The blue crayon cup sat on the ledge, full of rain. He shook his head, smiling to himself as he apologized to Yami and sat on the couch by the window. He'd never had guessed he'd be up all night, watching a cup of rain.

----

Yay. Review. It sucks.


	3. Something Special

Alright. -waves slightly- I just wanna say I'm back. Looks like no one but my chat buddies noticed my three week absence while I was gone, but yeah. I was away and I'm glad to say I'm okay now. I'm not going into the details, I just want to say that I'm touched they cared enough about me to really worry so much. And I'm sorry for worrying you guys like that. I'm better now, and it won't happen again NG, Emmy, Sqee, Chan, Marlena, and 7. I swear. We've got help now, so I'll be alright. I love you guys, honest to god. Alright. Now, down to business. While I was away where I was, I had some time to write this chapter of "When She Smiles." Hope you all enjoy it. As usual, the same old disclaimers apply. Kayla is mine, all others are not unless otherwise noted. Enjoy.

---

Ryou frowned thoughtfully as Kayla stared up at him. Yami's confusion doubled as the small girl shook her head.

"It's gotta be _good_, Ry-Chan. My Show N' Tell has to be special," she whined. Yami blinked.

"Show and tell?"

"Kayla has show and tell tomorrow," Ryou explained patiently.

"Sensei said to bring our something special," she added.

"Well, what are you bringing?"

"She doesn't know yet. She wants something really special."

"Yeah! 'Specially special!" she agreed.

"Especially special? Hm..." Yami tried to think. "Will Mr. Kiba do?" he asked, thinking of the stuffed Blue Eyes she'd (mis)named after his rival Seto. He _still_ swore it was alive...

"No! I broughted him last time!" she cried indignantly.

"Oh.. Then why not one of your pictures? That you drew of us?" Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"I know!" she cried. Throwing her arms around him, she kissed his cheek. "thank you!" she called, running off. Ryou smiled at his bewildered partner.

"Did I say something?" he asked. Ryou laughed.

"I believe so."

-----/--

As the three headed to the bus the next morning, none of them noticed the sprinkling rain that fell on their heads. Yami complained playfully that Kayla, who was very excited, would not tell them her secret Show and Tell. Finally the two gave up trying to convince her to tell them, and ushered her to the bus.

"You _promise_ to come and see my Show N' Tell?" she asked again. "Sensei said you could."

"Yes, yes. We will," Ryou assured her, kissing her cheek and pushing her onto the bus. Hugging Yami, she waved, then joined her friends.

-----/--

"Any ideas?" Yami asked his lover, as the two moved down the hall to the classroom door. Ryou shrugged.

"None."

"I wanna know," Yami whined, opening the door. The teacher's welcoming smile was barely returned before both men were dragged by Kayla to the front of the classroom, bewildered. The class was silent as the girl cleared her throat.

"For my Show N' Tell, I brought my Yami-Sama and Ry-Chan. They're My Something Special."

---------------

That's that.


End file.
